ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Tower of Despair
What is the Tower of Despair? The Tower of Despair, or ToD for short, is a Difficult ascending tower located in Ring 3. This was the first collaboration tower, being built by ThenamesJEFF2 and zarek225. There isn't really anything special with this tower, other than that it was removed from the game on 5/5/19, but that's sad because it was also the first community collab tower. It got replaced by Tower of Infuriating Obstacles some time ago alongside the release of Tower of Deep Darkness. However, since ThenamesJEFF2 came back, it was placed back in Ring 3 on November 1st, 2019, and Tower of Infuriating Obstacles will be moved to Zone 3. Try this tower after Tower of Stress, Tower of Contractual Obligations, or Tower of Dust and Decay if you are seriously challenging yourself. Beginners Guide Starting the Tower * Floor 1 (Starting Floor): Go up a stair to get to some swinging platforms then climb up the truss. Jump on another swinging platform and do a very long jump to a 1 stud. Do the basic 1 stud platforming then a tightrope. Either in and out the forward side of the truss or go on the back side to skip some of floor 2. Difficulty: easy * Floor 2 (Shortcut Floor): Difficulty: Medium Continuing the Tower * Floor 3 (Outside Floor):After you fall down the truss you fall on a conveyor. Make sure to jump at the end because the conveyor doesn't take you all the way to the other platform which will make you drop. Do some in and outs then take the conveyor. Don't worry the conveyor dosen't drop you. Do more in and outs and basic jumps then once you get to the top do a very lowered jump to a platform then do some basic platforming to get outside (WIP) Difficulty: hard * Floor 4 (The Trusswalk Floor): Difficulty: hard * Floor 5: (Circle Floor): Difficulty: Difficult ''' * '''Floor 6: (Short Floor): Difficulty: hard * Floor 7: (Division Floor): Difficulty: Difficult * Floor 8: (Spinner Floor): Difficulty: hard Finishing the Tower * Floor 9: (The Run Killer Floor): Difficulty: Difficult/Challenging * Floor 10: (Conveyor Floor): Difficulty: Difficult Old Music * Floor 1: The Mountains * Floor 2-3: Nuclear Throne - Y.V's Mansion * Floor 4-6: Cherubim - The Lordling * Floor 7-9: Hot Damned - Super Meat Boy * Floor 10: Lazytown - We Are Number One New Music * Floor 1-2: If - Pa's Lam System * Floor 3: Nuclear Throne - Gun Locker theme + Mansion Theme * Floor 4-6: Cherubim - The Lordling * Floor 7-8: Hot Damned - Super Meat Boy * Floor 9: Devil N' Bass - Super Meat Boy * Floor 10: Lazytown - We Are Number One Gallery ToD Portal.png|ToD's Portal. ToD-0.png|The badge obtained from beating ToD. Screen Shot 2019-05-13 at 3.29.41 PM.png|ToD's portal after it was removed. Trivia * The first six floors mimicked the colors of the Difficulty Chart. The purple floor might have have the color of one of the colors on the 2 oldest difficulty chart. * This tower was removed from the game because of a request from the creators but was then brought back. * Floor 9 has a few different routes. Category:Towers Category:Ring 3 Category:JToH Category:Kiddie's Inferno Category:Difficult